The Storm
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: The first sequel to Flash's Torment. That storm from Weather Wizard's final act.
1. The Truth

Wes Mardon is dead. He's a villain. Does that make it any less tragic? Surely the League shouldn't be out in force just for the death of a villain.

Iris picks up her gun as someone knocks, Bruce of all people got it for her. He knew with all of the Rogues' legacies something like this incursion would happen. She answers the door, expecting a friend dragging Barry home or the like. Clark and Diana are there, so is Bruce. They all look at Iris sadly, "No. He's not dead."

Clark and Diana reach out to support her, to catch her if she falls. Bruce had luck with Thawne, they wait for him to speak, "Worse I'm afraid." He takes the gun as fear covers her features. The two titans guide her to the couch and Bruce explains what really happened after Weather Wizard fell from the sky.

It still doesn't feel real. Days have past and the League can't yet debate whether wizard was a hero or a Flash villain. It must be done for funeral purposes, but it doesn't feel real enough. Everyone is hopeful and on edge, waiting for him to walk up to them as soon as the meeting starts and say it was all a trick to get unhindered access.

It has to be real, Bruce is showing emotion as he explains why Barry never came home after the fall. When he's done, Clark tells her "We keep trying to get him into his colors but they keep reversing. We stopped giving him the mask because everyone is sore about how that turned out. We can take you up for visit if you want. Marcus is taking it pretty hard, every time we try to talk to him about his brother's sacrifice he snaps. It just doesn't feel real."

That brought Iris out of her state, "You sound like Barry." She rationalized, "Wally is still around, we'll be okay."

Diana stayed at her side as the men stepped outside. "Storm is getting worse as it spreads. We can't leave the people out of the loop much longer."

Clark looked at Bruce, "Are you suggesting honesty? We tell people that a flood is building because Weather Wizard is dead. That will ruin their trust in us."

"They could die. I can't let innocents die. None of us can. Let them think what they will. We need someone to take the blame. We need to hold a meeting. Wally can stand in for Barry. We can't let this Renegades situation destroy the world."

"Cold isn't coming back. He wasn't a Leaguer long but he's important. He and Heat gave them something no one else can. They were the only legacies to join and some of the few heroes unanimously voted in."

"I know. We'll have to convince them to stay their resignation."

"You know why he resigned. You know all the reasons they quit. We can't get them to rejoin before the storm claims lives and we can't just force them to go to the meeting." Clark began floating as a something occurred to him, "Maybe together we can convince him to join us for one more meeting."

Diana stepped out "Wally needs to be here with her."

The speedster arrived seconds later, Bruce commanded "Stay with Iris, she knows." He turned to Clark, "Fine but we're talking to Cold so we need to suit up."

Clark said "This was your idea."


	2. The Meeting

Clark picked up the billionaire bat and flew him to the Batcave. Careful, he moved fast enough not to be seen and slow enough he didn't kill his unarmored passenger. They changed quickly, Clark didn't use his powers so Bruce's human speed wouldn't bother him. Bruce got in his car and after a moment's hesitation, Clark joined him. Bruce, or Batman said "You'll fly the last stretch so we don't trigger his suspicion too much."

Superman said "You're the strategist."

Cold was just getting on his bike when the Batmobile cut him off, blocking his exit and Superman covered the fire escapes behind him. Batman stepped out, "We need to talk."

As part of his post-initiation training, most of the human Leaguers tested and pushed him. Oddly enough, Batman trusted him the most, training him in the Batcave and fine tuning League countermeasures with him. He asked the intimidation expert, "Why's he blocking my route to the roof? Are we really having this conversation in the open?" Superman drifted away from the fire escapes and followed them up the building. Cold stopped a few floors from the top and pulled out a circular device, "Overwatch, Batman and Superman intercepted me. I'll be late." He finished the climb after Batman. "What do you want?"

Batman said "Turn off your com. It's League business."

"We need the Renegades to come back for a meeting. We can't be distracted arguing." Superman drifted closer, "This storm's a killer."

Cold judged them, Superman was impressed by what the kid did in a few days, after the Flash lost his mind. The Renegades had told them it was a long time coming when they quit after the kid Rogues fell. He said "I'll consider putting it to a vote, we might attend. When's the meeting?"

Batman told him "We have to secure the attendance of Cold and Heat before we call it."

"The Renegades aren't divided. When?"

Superman conceded "Tomorrow at the latest. We need you at the meeting but in a few days it won't matter much."

Cold saw his sincerity, "We'll be there. Keep your people in line, I'll do the same." As he jumped off the roof, the World's Finest shared a look. Something always went wrong and Cold was done playing nice. He'd take the smallest slight as an excuse.

Cold and his Renegades took their seats at the table together, lined up and ready to ditch at first notice. Superman and Batman gave them the room before the meeting. Heat asked "Why are we here?"

"This storm's a killer," answered Cold.

Green Arrow asked "What does that mean?"

"Superman said it. We're here to find out. Along with most of the League, I suspect."

The room fell silent, Cold was the boss and the Renegades didn't question the chain of command. He kept secrets but they trusted him not to leave them blind if he was ever taken out. Superman lead the rest of the League in. Renegades who hadn't been Leaguers sat on chairs the Atom had brought in and resized. Superman took his place at the head of the table with Batman and Wonder Woman flanking him. Kid Flash sat in place of the Flash.

Batman put a weather map onto the projectors around the table, through time lapse it showed the growing storm. Everyone on Earth knew the storm was growing, making way for plenty of superstition regarding the Wizard. Ghost stories and such that hopeful on-edge heroes had been the first to succumb to, engineering the best. The storm started in Central but it was now covering Metropolis, clearly growing. Superman announced "The storm is getting stronger as it grows. In less than a year it will cover the planet. Casualties will come about within a week."

Cold raised his hand, drawing attention as a way to shut up Superman, "You need someone to take the blame for keeping this from those people. I'm guessing a founder discovered it, possibly the smart ones like Batman or Cyborg. Or perhaps one of the many Leaguers without record breaking IQs mentioned it near a genius in one of their superstitious rumors because gossip and false hope are really necessary in the wake of Wes Mardon's death. Either way a genius found out and impeded humanity's capacity to survive this building crisis. Now you need a scapegoat so you can undo the damage you've done. And I've been accused of a superiority complex?"

Batman said "That's right."

"You don't like us leaving the League so you invite us to this meeting to widen your prospects for a scapegoat," Heat barked.

Cold corrected "The League doesn't know we left. We were invited so they could focus on the crisis and ignore our resignation."

Superman stood, slamming his fists down, "Damn right we did. You're right. We made this mess and now the world's people are going to pay for it. Colby,"

"Don't use my first name, Clark. It's Cold to you."

"Double standard, Captain," Atom warned.

"We resigned. Take responded for your actions. We all know what happens when a superhero doesn't. Some haven't been cleared to leave the infirmary but they're here, listening to you tell them how they have to help a founder right another of their wrongs. You wanted us here because you can't fix your own mistakes or even take responsibility. We wouldn't have left if the League treated us fairly. Accountability, that could've saved your precious club. Now you lost your landmark legacy Leaguers, just wait until the world finds out we quit less than a year in. We took a lot of crap from you. But when we tried to stand up for ourselves, we had to calm down, we were a bit harsh, we crossed a line. I never killed. Red Arrow is just as good as Batman but he's not a founder. We'll never be as golden as the great originals. Take responsibility. Let Flash and the new Rogues teach you something for once. It taught me something about the golden monkey." Cold sat down after mimicking Superman's stature.

The League was on the Renegades' side, Superman knew it. During the speech, he began begging, "Please don't do this." After the speech he said "Let's save humanity then we'll pay our penance."

"You'll get leniency. A few bad news articles will be the worst of it. Flash confessed on live TV, he's not in Iron Heights. He tried to kill innocents and you're worried about color scheme. Don't let him look like the little boy Multiplex turned against him. The Thawne boy turned into a superhero." Cold was jaded and everyone understood it. His childhood used to garner sympathy but now it gave him something better, support against the League's hypocrisy. He said "I'll take the hit but from here on out, Hammurabi's code. You mess with our work, we'll wreck yours. You cause some of us serious injury, we'll destroy you. And if a Renegade dies because of your League, there will be war. This is not just a deal, it's a warning. Say the word and we'll give you cover. We will announce our findings and our detachment from the League together in one interview."

Batman stood, when he stood at a meeting, debate was over. He told the Renegades leader, "Where do you want us to announce our crimes? I'll deliver the storm warning."

Cold stood and jumped onto the table, strutting from the center on one side to the far right end. He jumped down and grabbed Batman by the shoulder as Atom calculated for Overwatch to teleport them. Kid Flash ran over to Artemis, who sat with Red Arrow, behind the Renegades, "You were right." He placed his hand on the now standing member of Team Arrow.

Red Arrow warned "You might want to hold on." Before he could ask how Overwatch was evacuating them, he was in Renegades HQ. He looked around and saw an assembly of reformed villains.


	3. The Renegades

As soon as they arrived Heat called him a probio, or something to the exteny. Heat addressed the former villains as easily as he addressed the League, but not as crudely, "The storm will start claiming lives in under a week. A few days based on Superman's meeting timeline. Let's lay down cover for the Captain."

They seemed to know the place well-enough to leave without escort and find their Renegades-issue gear. This is where Cold and Heat organized the criminal backup during the Rogues' reign. As the villains-turned-heroes left, they hit a metal beam near the door and chanted something. They were trusted more than Kid Flash, Atom and Green Arrow casually impeded his view of someone at a central console coming out of the floor.

Heat gestured to Red Arrow, waving him over, seconds before Cold arrived. Cold told Red Arrow "Get West in his new uniform. He's not a Flash anymore."

Red Arrow pulled Wally away to a room with a cot. He did something with the wall by the door after shoving Wally in. The door closed as his uniform appeared, a black suit with red trim and a white circle housing the speedster mark (a red lightning bolt). There was a paper that fell out when he changed, one word written across the side with the fold: Rival. On the other side, the one with the crease, his catchphrase: I have no rival. Under the suit was Renegades-issue gear: a slick black communicator, a red and a black pair of legacy goggles, among speedster snack stuff. He chose the black goggles because Heat wore red and they looked cooler with the new black suit.

The door opened as he neared and he went back to the hub. He said "Not to sound like a Flash but where's Batman?"

"Locked up until the announcement," Heat answered.

Cold told Overwatch, who was still concealed, possibly now by his gear, "Send him out." Before he could ask who Overwatch is and how their teleporter worked, he was busy rescuing innocents swept up in the storm. He always got teleported before he could finish a question.

Captain Cold went to the room he'd locked Batman in, "Ready to do this?"

Batman stood up from the cot, looking determined like always. Cold put his hand on the Bat's back and they appeared in the alley beside Central City's City Hall. Captain Cold marched Batman out, "We have an announcement to make regarding the storm crisis."

He stepped up to the podium, "I'm Captain Cold and my team of Renegades have left the Justice League. Green Arrow, Atom and their respective clans joined myself and my partner. Through simple observation we've discerned that this storm is growing in strength and size. Mathematics tell us it could reach flood conditions soon. Everyone knows at least one legend tied to this storm. Allow me to enlighten you with the facts. This storm did not begin with the death of Wes Mardon, known better to you as the second Weather Wizard. In his final moments he was attempting to contain the storm. If the area had been cleared, he may have been able to turn this impending crisis into a tragic amount of property damage. Wes was not killed. His power gave out and he fell from a great height. Blue Mercury attempted to jump start his heart during the fight without causing serious injury but Mardon was wearing insulated clothing as his former associates in the Rogues had intended to kill the Flash. The Justice League had proof of the storm becoming increasingly dangerous and they chose to waste time attempting to sway my Renegades to rejoin them. They committed reckless endangerment at best and now we must try to overcome their negligence. Furthermore they have been protecting the Flash, who in the wake of Wizard's death committed attempted murder. Is the Justice League beyond accountability? Does being a superhero put you above the law? I don't think so. In my life I have been in and out of Juvenile Hall as the foster system failed me, placing me in home after home with abusive parents. My rough home situations do not excuse my crimes. I stand before you to out Justice Leaguers and Renegades guilty of breaking the law. I will surrender myself and my team to the authority of the law once society overcomes this. Now please direct your relevant questions to Justice League founder Batman and help the Renegades by moving to higher ground. Let's go." He lead the procession onto the roof of City Hall as Batman was peppered with questions.

On the roof he told the chief of police that he had to join his team before abandoning the Bat to fend for himself with the wolves. Of all the things Captain Cold could've done, he chose to follow up his Batman sacrifice by requesting the Batfamily meet him by the Batsignal. He said "I know I have just committed a major betrayal but my actions were necessary to save humanity. Batman chose to join me for the announcement. He knew how I'd act. Gotham and Metropolis are both going to be hit hard so if you care about the people in this city you'll toughen up and follow my lead. I have a way to end this. Are you with me or is brooding really that important to all Bats?"

Red Hood said "So you insult us and expect us to help you."

Cold pulled out what people thought was a Renegade communicator. He'd engineered a lot of technology for the Renegades but this was the greatest of the gear, like Batman's computerized cowl. Commissioner Gordon gasped as Captain Cold projected the files he'd made against the Justice League, "This is all the evidence I have against the superhero community. Get them to help me, I'll give it to you with a head-start so they can out themselves."

"How much of a head-start?" Batgirl asked.

"Half of my tenure as a member of the Justice League. My team and I will out ourselves in the week or so following the crisis. It's your call. Speaking of which, who is in charge among you? Is it Nightwing?"

Nightwing stepped into the light of the Batsignal, "Sure. What's your endgame, Cold?"

"Please I am not your enemy. I've never intentionally killed anyone in my life, more than I can say about half of the Justice League." He projected crime scene photos of murders with images of Justice Leaguers in the lower right corner, one was Green Arrow. "You have a few minutes to decide if personal feelings are worth the world. I can make the world media celebrate your victory or I could turn them against you and make them celebrate the Renegades for getting supervillains to save them, proving we really believe in second chances. Your choice, if you want a sane enemy," Cold taunted.

Nightwing said "We'll contact you with the hero community's stance."

Red Hood pointed a gun at him, "What do you want?"

"My twin sister was killed in a botched kidnapping, the police called her collateral damage in a gang war that never was. I don't even know if she was buried or cremated, there's practically no record she died. Accountability is a big deal to me. What do think discovering the world's greatest superheroes have even less accountability than the cops who wrote off her murder did? What do you think that discovery did to me? I will fix the problem, don't you ever point a gun at me unless you want to feel what those abductors felt when they messed with a six year old orphan, son of Leonard Snart."

Captain Cold left them to meet with other superhero groups, offering the same trade if they helped get the superheroes behind him. With many heroes behind him, the Batfamily joined in to keep an eye on him. He used the powerhouses to redirect the water, getting speedsters to increase the sewer torrent and strongmen to build flood blocks out of concrete streets. Flyers evacuated and genius heroes aided Overwatch in running calculations. Their efforts drew attention away from the Dark Knight so he could join in. When they'd calculated how fast the storm was growing and discovered its weakest spot, Marcus and Mark Mardon stepped in. They restrained it and redirected the storm to the sea, where Aquaman had evacuated sea life.


	4. The Cost

Captain Cold was asked to join the President. Before he headed out, he met with all of the heroes from the storm crisis, teleporting them into the Renegades base. He bluntly asked, "Who joined me for the reward and who's a true altruist?"

Nightwing spoke up, "We're not falling for that. You won't leverage this against us."

Heat stepped forward, from his spot behind Captain Cold's chair "He won't betray your trust as you betrayed ours. If you don't answer the question, you're all altruists and it's full disclosure."

Superman stepped forward, in a way that was meant to challenge Heat, "We'll decide when we disclose the information."

Captain Cold said "Perfect. I'll set the upload for four months, should be long enough for the Justice League to make the necessary announcements. Four months, that's all you get."

Nightwing spoke, "You were in the Justice League for more than eight months."

"I worked with and for the Justice League for more than 2 years, I'll grant you, but I was never on the team for an induction ceremony, which denotes less than a year of membership."

Nightwing conceded the point, "Understood."

Captain Cold stood, doing so with the power of Batman, "I need to know who wants to wait and who's ready to face the pied piper." Everyone was tense from the air of power Captain Cold gave off, "Superman, Nightwing step back." They obeyed as if Bruce was giving the order. "Anyone ready to pay penance for their crimes, step forward now. If you haven't broken the law, stepping forward can't hurt you." Innocent Leaguers were still split but quite a few guilty ones stepped forward, close to half without the Renegades.

Captain Cold said "I will anonymously give evidence of crimes committed out of costume. By anonymously I mean I won't tell them your secret identity. When a supervillain is arrested, protecting their secret identity becomes a matter of circumventing standard processing. Most supervillains lose their secret identities to the system. Overwatch, return our guests." They were teleported away.

Captain Cold turned his attention to the Renegades. Wally had to earn the right to see Overwatch with rigorous training from Artemis and Red Arrow to earn part-time membership. Since he'd begun his training and received his first round of injections he was trusted enough to know Overwatch is a person not a computer program. They assembled around the central computer hub, Captain Cold said "I have your permission to reveal any necessary secret identities? Obviously Connor and I will have to be outed to pay our penance. I'll arrange the meeting with an intelligence officer before the President's planned ceremony, who do we want?"

Overwatch pulled up research on a high ranking official. "We like him because he's not Waller and he passed my super thorough background check if you catch my drift."

Rival said "I really don't."

He immediately regretted speaking as Captain Cold turned to the group's only metahuman, "She hacked multiple government programs to ensure there are no worrisome skeletons in his closet. Like Amanda Waller's Task Force X." Cold smirked, "You'll get used to our tenuous trust as you earn your stripes. Before you know it you'll know as much as Overwatch."

Rival said "I'd like to get a look at your teleportation technology."

Artemis pulled out her own green circular device, "This is one of our teleportation devices. You were issued one with your suit."

Captain Cold said "You can all gossip with Rival after the meeting is concluded."

Rival rejoined them around the console, "He's who you want to pass the information onto." Cold asked "What agency does he run?"

Overwatch said "That's the beauty of it. He runs the secret service. With our recent, whatever you wanna call it, you can make the request to keep it off the servers and away from ARGUS. The President should back your play."

Cold leaned over the console "I'm going to read his file. Everyone take a few hours. Rival, you need to get your own place and lawful employment separate from the Justice League influence, away from the Flash family. Speak to our billionaires or Heat if you want a job, Heat can get you a Lex-Corp job if you're cool going that route. Superman asked Heat to spy on Lex before you get any ideas about being original."

Rival said "Understood."

Red Arrow offered "Let me give you the grand tour," as the Renegades filed out.

Rival said "I thought you didn't like me."

Heat told him "Don't let Cold hear you talking like that. You already got enough combat training, do you really wanna be built into Batman."

Red Arrow gave Heat a glare, "You need to learn the base controls first. Cold will eventually ask Sportsmaster to give you real combat training, he trained Artemis and Cheshire after all."

Artemis said "We have a few hours. Red can show you the base and I'll show you a bunch of stuff your communicator does."

"These are miniature supercomputers, right?" Artemis gave Rival a nod to confirm.

Before Red Arrow could pull Rival into a tour, Atom approached him. "Palmer Tech could use you, for that job Cold mentioned." Green Arrow took Artemis' arm before she could make a Baywatch joke.

"Sounds good, I guess I have to resign from the crime lab."

Before anyone realized they were doing it, the Renegades minus Captain Cold and Overwatch had assembled in the hallway. Heat said "Don't let Cold scare ya. We're just wary of the Justice League. I worked security at a bar on the outskirts of town then I save Luthor as Connor and Superman pushes me to accept the position as his apprentice so I can spy on him. I gave up a good job because Superman didn't trust his retired enemy. Colby wants to make sure when Barry gets better, he doesn't become the League's next me and spy on you. If you work for us we can protect you from that kind of corporate espionage."

Rival asked "Why do you always look act like a drunkard? I'm serious. You play dumb brute really well. You could lead the team."

The others collectively groaned and with one word from Heat, Rival understood why. "Fuegshito."

"The Destroyer of Worlds," Rival finished. "Sorry I asked but the Captain has Cold. He can control Cold, he merged with it. Why can't you merge with the Destroyer? I never understood why Colby could and you couldn't."

Red Arrow said "You're a scientist. This is more mysticism than physics. Let's get that tour underway and tonight you can discuss your contract with Ray." Rival nodded and walked away with Red Arrow.

Artemis asked "Does it still hurt?"

Heat said "Everyday. The monster's inside me and he's not happy with his cage. We all know the alternative. I won't let anyone suffer."

Atom said "You're suffering."

"I'm always suffering. With or without this curse." He was leaning against the wall, playing with his lighter.

Artemis saw what everyone else had ignored in favor of watching the smart one, Cadet Cold. Heat had pyromania, just like Mick, with the matching personality, yes. But the flame revealed his pain, he'd never burn down a building to worship fire. Fire illicted joy and intrigue but also fear and sadness. The two legacy heroes had made their childhood exploits no secret as Justice Leaguers, Heat regretted what Connor and Colby did when faced with caring parents. He had a conflicted soul. Fuegshito and Colby's curse wasn't his curse. His curse was a good heart in a world where that's a weakness, a heart torn by loyalty to a sadist inside him and an apathetic best friend. Artemis snapped out of her deep thought, "Connor, let's get out of here."

He snapped shut his lighter, "Okay."

They changed out of their uniforms and sat down at a cafe in Metropolis. Artemis explained her observations, repeatedly telling Connor not to interrupt. He summed up her plan "You want me to meet with an empath to fix my pyromania."

"Mick worships fire, you love and fear it because of what you went through." She was speaking in code because Connor is Lex Luthor's apprentice and kind of a celebrity in the business world.

"Find an empath," he told her, "I have work to do." He walked away, smiling like Lex's golden boy was supposed to.

Overwatch sent Artemis home. After he reformed, her dad moved them to a four bedroom place with a den they converted into a gym. Oliver Queen funded the upgrade as Artemis' mentor in the corporate apprenticeship program (meant to give childless rich CEOs heirs). Artemis went into the gym and waited for him to finish his weight lifting set, he was a personal trainer for his lawful employment. Lawrence noticed his daughter after a few reps, "Wanna spar sweetheart?" He put the barbell on the rack, his sponsor was fine with his home gym (sponsors are responsible for reformed villains).

Artemis said "Fair warning. Wally's the Renegades' metahuman. Cold wants him to complete combat training."

Lawrence said "I see. Captain Cold has little patience, he'll probably insist on training Rival his way then ask me to do it."

"Anyway, he's going to wind up asking you to do the training."

"Thanks, baby girl."

Jade came in, right out of work. She asked her sister, "What exactly is it you do professionally?"

"I work at Queen Consolidated. Student employment program."

Lawrence said "That's right. You got the Wayne scholarship to Gotham Academy and the LexCorp scholarship for college."

Jade said "Of course, I forgot. You work for Green Arrow and Heat pays your tuition."

Artemis said "I gotta go to work. Captain Cold's going to be calling the Renegades back in a few hours so don't wait up." She left.

Lawrence told Jade, "Your sister is Queen's assistant, her scholarship only pays for books and she's pursuing a double major. All of her money goes towards her future, she doesn't need handouts. You don't even pay for Lian's food."

Artemis rushed inside Queen Consolidated, running her security pass as she headed to the elevator bank. She took her place outside Oliver's office and began working. Oliver concluded a meeting and stepped outside his office, "Two things: when's Dinah scheduled to show up and are you okay?"

Artemis looked at his schedule, "Just Jade being Jade. About an hour."

He looked over her shoulder at his schedule, "Thank you." He chuckled, "I'm fine paying your college tuition."

"Can we table this argument for after college, Mr. Queen? I've told you, I lose the LexCorp scholarship if you give me one. If you want to help, you can pay off student loans in a big charitable contribution."

"Good idea, Ms. Crock." Every time they had this conversation, Oliver jumped the gun, making the contribution to graduates and hard-working poor students.

Captain Cold called them back soon after Connor and Lex finished working on their latest invention. Cold had a rule that let a member's family and roommates know all of the Renegades' secret identities so Lex and Lawrence were in the know. Wally worked for Ray and knew his way around his Renegades-issue gear, which was the goal as he left the last meeting. Inactive Renegades answered the call and Red Arrow continued his patrol, having taken up the duty after Canary finished her shift. The Renegades lined up across from the central console, with Overwatch at her post behind the console, as Captain Cold addressed the team "I've read Overwatch's file and I agree with her selection. I will meet with the President and the head of the Secret Service in just over an hour. During the meeting I will turn over the evidence we've been given permission to turn over. I'll likely out myself and Heat, there's a possibility we could all be outed in the course of this encounter. Oliver, I'll try not to damage the secrecy of other heroes' secrets. I need to be sure you are all on board with this plans. Do I have your permission to out you if it comes to that?"

Red Arrow wasn't present so he radioed "Do it if you need to." Black Canary lead the procession of present Renegades in agreement.

Captain Cold said "Overwatch has collected evidence on non-superheroes who have long gotten away with felonies, this will serve to boost anonymity with the evidence against heroes out of costume. I need you all to keep quiet about what evidence I have against the heroes."

He looked over his shoulder, "Overwatch, begin transferring the agreed upon evidence to the Batcomputer."

Rival lightened the mood, "I noticed the villains were saying something as they filed out. Do we have a mantra or what was that?"

"Rogues code. Some may have said Rogues rule but the Renegades rule book is built around the code my father ran the Rogues using. I guess you could call it a mantra but we're not Rogues."

"You're named after a team of future Rogues."

"Law-enforcement," Cold corrected Rival. "Our namesake is a law-enforcement group, using the Rogues' gimmicks but Mirror Monarch was worried they'd find out he was related to a criminal because they were stupid crime fighters. I know all about our namesakes. Saying Rogues' code means they're promising to follow the code."

"Okay then."

Overwatch said "Download complete. The Batcomputer has what we have against superheroes."

Captain Cold asked "How close can you teleport me to the White House? I don't want to be mistaken for some kind of villain or invader."

Heat said "The meeting is concluded."

Green Arrow said "You forgot to say that Captain."

"Heat's my partner. You're all dismissed." He focused on the meeting with the President.

Atom put a hand on his shoulder and shrunk the two, "You need to make your rounds before you give up your fight."

"You say that like I'm a doctor or a cancer patient."

"Visit your friends," he encouraged. "Plus Marcus could use a good Rogues' legacy after everything that happened with Wes."

"Wes was born Raul Mardon. Americanized his name soon after Elsa's death."

"Whatever. Make your rounds to the other legacies. You may not have this chance again."

"If I say yes, will you return me to normal size?"

Atom returned them to normal, Artemis asked "Enjoy your private talk?"

"Ha. Ha. I was an unwilling participant in that. Atom wants me to talk to Marcus before our surrender."


End file.
